Welcome to Tortall
by WinterLake25
Summary: The Golden Trio plus Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Draco miss the Hogwarts Express and board a different train which takes them out of their world. And they can't go back. So what do they do? They stick around and help fight a war, fall in love, what more?
1. The Fall

**A/N: Hi! This my first attempt at a Tamora Pierce/ Harry Potter crossover. In fact, it's my first crossover. You might know me from my current next generation fic Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley. You might also know me from Random Tortall Talk Show, which has been discontinued due to the confusing circumstances of the Tamora Pierce split. So…Be prepared for all non-canon pairings. No one is going to end up with someone from their books. Just so you know, this takes place during Squire and before Half-Blood Prince. So basically, for some reason, the Hogwarts Express left without Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Draco. The seven of them instead board a different train. You know what they say about the number seven… Somehow, they fall out of the train and into a realm named Tortall. Throughout their fall, they also slowly blended into their new surroundings (e.x. clothing and magic). That basically clears it all up. Savy?**

Chapter One: The Fall

* * *

"No! WAIT!!!" screamed the seven teenagers as the bright red train sped off into the distance.

"We're doomed," said Ron Weasley dumbly.

"I don't understand," said Hermione Granger, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "We came on time, we were all ready, and all of our stuff was even on the train. We just couldn't get on."

"Of course, Mudblood," drawled Draco Malfoy, "Some odd divine force was just blocking us from getting on."

"Malfoy," growled Harry Potter while Ron looked like he would punch him. Hermione held Ron back, and so did his sister, Ginny.

"Well, I guess the nargles must have gotten to the brain of the conductor," said Luna Lovegood dreamily.

Neville Longbottom just sighed as Luna stared dreamily off into the distance and the others were debating on what to do. He couldn't think of anything but how disappointed Gran would be. After the battle at the Department of Mysteries, she was happier with him, but not by that much. Just as Draco was about to punch Harry, Harry was about to kick Draco, Ron was about to choke Draco, and Ginny and Hermione were holding onto Ron and Harry, a ghostly looking blue train pulled up.

"Board," said a misty voice. As if on _Imperio_, the seven teenage wizards boarded. There was only one compartment available.

"I am not sitting with a mudblood", scoffed Draco. Immediately, an invisible force pulled him down and he was forced to sit right next to Hermione, who tried to scoot away.

"We will be leaving now," announced the misty voice as they began to pull away. For a while, no one said a word, and they sat in complete silence for about an hour. All of their belongings were on the Hogwarts Express, and so were their pets. Without the animals everything was silent. Ron even wished that Pig was there so that the silence wouldn't be so oppressive. Finally, Draco, being the Slytherin that he was, got bored and kicked Harry.

"What was THAT for?" yelled Harry angrily.

"Nothing," answered Draco, smirking.

"What was that for, you bloody…"

Before anyone could do anything, a full out fight had started between the boys. Even Neville had gotten involved.

"What's going on?" screamed Hermione as the train began to tip.

"Hold on!" yelled Ginny as they all tried to unsuccessfully to hold onto something or someone. An invisible force was pushing them out, and they were all sliding towards the window.

"Who has the portkey?" hollered Ron.

No one could answer as they began plunging downwards. It almost didn't feel like falling. It felt like they were all running at top speed, and the scenery was just rushing by them. As they fell, they could also feel their attire and their magic changing. Something was very, very odd. It felt like they were going through many layers of something. Then suddenly…

"Omf."

They had landed near a lake where a girl was trying to wash what seemed like…A griffin! The seven of them looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do. Then, they looked down and noticed that they were wearing…

"What are we bloody wearing!?" exclaimed Draco.

As it had turned out, they were all wearing medieval shirts with breeches. Their breeches were all light brown, but the color of their shirts varied. Harry's was dark blue, and Ginny's was light green Ron was looking around in a dark green shirt, while Hermione was thoughtfully inspecting their surroundinns in light yellow. Neville's was gray, Luna's was silvery, and Draco was pouting in light blue.

"Bloody…"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, they could hear the exclamation of the short-haired girl as two gigantic griffins approached her. Before any of them could react, an eagle with a human head was saying something to the girl, and they hid, watching. The griffins took the young griffin and gave the girl a bag of something. After the griffins and the weird eagle had left, the girl had taken a bundle of stuff and was coming to right where they were.

"Who are you?" she asked with a weirdly American accent. She had mousy brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. Freckles were scatters around her nose, and she was very tall. The only person who was taller than her was Neville.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"You're not from Tortall, are you?" she asked, appearing to be completely emotionless.

"Um, no," answered Ginny, before Hermione could say something about this place not being real.

"Well, where are you from?"

"We're from… um, a place called England," answered Hermione before anyone could say anything.

"England?" asked the girl puzzled.

"It's really far from here," replied Harry, catching on. "We've been traveling for days. Could we join you?"

The girl shrugged. "You'll have to ask Lord Raoul. Here, come with me. I'm Keladry of Mindelan, or Kel."

"Ginny Weasley, and my brother Ron," said Ginny, elbowing a stunned Ron.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Luna Lovegood," answered Luna dreamily.

Neville was turning pink. "Ne—Neville Long—Longbottom," he answered.

"Welcome to Tortall," answered Kel, smiling at Neville kindly. "What fief are you from?"

They all stared blankly at her. "What's a fief?" asked Draco.

"It's the land nobility owns, and it has a name," she explained, "And I am from fief Mindelan. Ah, here we are. Lord Raoul?"

"Yes, Kel, come in."

They all followed Kel into the tent. A tall ruddy-faced man with dark eyes and hair looked from where he was sitting.

"These adventurers say they're from a far place called England and wondered with they could stay with the progress, sir," she explained quickly.

"Well," replied Raoul thoughtfully, "Are you mages?"

"Yes," answered Hermione quickly before any of them could ask what a mage was. She gave them a look that said, "I'll explain later."

"Well, in that case, we might need a few mages. Show them the tents, Kel."

"Yes sir," she replied, then hesitantly asked, "May I show them around and introduce them to people?"

Raoul shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Kel smiled and lead them out of the tent. Explaining the Grand Progress and what they would be doing as they went, she ultimately got them tents, spots, and showed them around. She was a little reserved, but very nice. She was even able to get Neville to calm down and open up a little. She introduced them to a few people, then went to attend to her squire duties, leaving the seven alone for a few moments before supper.

"Care to explain?" asked Draco impatiently.

Hermione sighed. "All right. Let's start at the beginning. We got onto the wrong train, fell out, and somehow ended up in a different universe. We're now in a country called Tortall, and I have a feeling that we might have gone back in time and imagination. A mage is the equivalent of a wizard, but I have a feeling our powers have changed. Watch. _Accio __twig_!"

As Hermione said that, the twig flew into her hand.

"So basically, we only have wandless magic now?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded, and dropped the twig.

"How do we get back?" asked Harry. "I still have to defeat Voldemort."

The others flinched, and he muttered, "Sorry."

Hermione's eye teared up a little bit. "I don't think we can get back."

* * *

Well? By the way, what do you think of these couples?

Neville/Kel

Draco/Yuki

Ron/Thayine(Coram and Rispah's daughter)

Ginny/Seaver

Hermione/Neal (first couple I came up with after Neville/Kel)

Luna/Owen

and Harry is still a toss-up. I guess I could do Harry/Aly, but that seems weird, and plus, I can't see Harry marrying one of the princesses. Please review and critisim and corrections are welcome. There is a poll up in my profile, so go and vote. It will be up for a very long time.


	2. Everyone Knows

**A/N: Here we go again! I finally got Squire from my library, so things will be better organized. I'm still changing a few things, since this is fanfiction. Just so you know, these are the pairings I am taking most seriously:**

**Hermione/Neal**

**Draco/Yuki**

**Neville/Kel**

**Luna/Owen**

**And maybe even…Ginny/Dom**

**Disclaimer: The authors JKR and TP own everything. I also used a few quotes from Squire. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Everyone knows

The seven soon became accustomed to this new and odd country. And because Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were all related distantly to some old and ancient wizard lord or somewhat, they were given the titles of nobility. Draco had remembered it, and soon enough, the others were able to trace their lines back too. They blended nicely into the Grand Progress, and made friends with Kel's friends as well. Between jousts and tournaments, the seven became accustomed to medieval weaponry as well. All of them except for Luna and Harry were able to wield swords, much to their awe. Draco and Ron both failed at archery, but the others were decent. Hermione surprisingly excelled at archery. Ginny and Luna were also very good at a weapon called the glaive, which Kel and the Yamani girls used.

They returned to the capital of Corus three days before Mid-winter for Prince Roald's Ordeal. As it turned out, they had a custom where the squires would enter a chamber that would test them, and their names would be drawn for it. The seven had different opinions about it. Harry pondered over the amount of Dark Magic, Ron was suspicious, Ginny was curious, Luna was convinced that it was infested by nargles, Draco thought it was ridiculous, and Hermione held arguments, or intellectual debates, with Neal of Queenscove. Everyone was certain that Hermione and Neal would hit it off.

Kel's "boyfriend" Cleon was also taking his ordeal this year. Although they were officially going out, because of Kel's reputation, but everyone knew they were together. Neville seemed to be a little down about this, and Hermione and Ginny had both guessed why. The poor guy was infatuated with Kel.

Kel got a night off of squire duty off because Raoul had to go to a party, so she spent some time with her friends and the seven in the library talking. Cleon had already been knighted and they all suspected that during the celebration party, they had sneaked off to snog a few times. He was there also, laughing and joking with the rest of them. Neal and Hermione were bickering over something about healing, and Draco was smirking at something Yuki had said. Luna was dreamily recounting something to a fascinated Owen, and Ron was talking animatedly with Seaver, Merric, and Harry. The Crown Prince was forced to attend a social event, but the others were lucky enough to be given a night off.

Ginny was greeting a strong muscular man who had the same nose as Neal, who said, "Well, Meathead, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Neal stopped in the middle of his debate with Hermione, and said, "That's Squire Meathead to you, Dommy."

"Aww…Is ickle Nealan upset? C'mon Nealan, introduce me to your friends."

Everyone laughed as Neal dramatically threw up his arms, crying, "I am simply misunderstood. If you want to know so badly, then ask Kel."

Kel grinned, letting her mask slide. She didn't notice Neville looking at her. "You've met some of them on Progress. You already know Ginny Weasley, I take it. So, that's Ron, her brother, his friend, Harry Potter. The one having an argu – I mean debate with Meathead is Hermione Granger. The one who looks like Joren but is a bit better is Draco Malfoy, and the blond girl with Owen is Luna Lovegood. And the gentleman in the back is Neville Longbottom."

Ron's face was rapidly turning red as he asked, "How do you know him, Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I socialize a bit, Ron, so let it go. Dom is Neal's cousin, and he's in the King's Own."

Dom bent to ask Ginny in a loud stage whisper, "Should I be afraid of your big brother?"

She grinned. "He's a mage."

Dom shuddered. "I think I will be afraid."

At this time, Neal and Hermione had resumed their debate, Dom was now chatting with the four boys and Ginny, and Luna had never stopped her conversation with Owen. Yuki was flirting a little with Draco, and Kel and Cleon were talking again. Neville stuck in the corner, not wanting to interrupt any conversations. He had always been more of an observer than a talker or participator. He slowly began to observe the many groups of people in the room.

Merric, Seaver, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dom were having a pleasant conversation around a nice round table. Neville idly thought of the Yule Ball. He was a horrid dancer, and Ginny had been nice enough to not say anything. He had always noticed that Ginny was more of a tomboy. She like mixing with the boys, and was one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen. Harry and Ron were inseparable best friends, despite their row during the Triwizard Tournament. The other boys were very kind and jovial, being like most of the boys at Hogwarts. Merric and Seaver reminded Neville a little of Seamus and Dean. Both Dean and Seaver were a little quiet, but very determined and strong people. As for Merric and Seamus, well, both were a bit impulsive, slightly reckless, but generally good people in the heart.

His eyes searched the room, and they fell upon the nook where Luna was talking to Owen, and Draco was flirting with Yuki. Luna and Owen were nearly perfect. Luna was a dreamy, but nice girl, and Owen was bouncy and generally "jolly." Draco and Yuki were still flirting. Draco had changed quite a bit when they had gotten here. It seemed that a giant weight had lifted off his shoulders, and he would be who he truly was. He was a bit nicer, but a cunning and mischievous person, still. He had even apologized to all of them for being a git, especially Neville and the Weasleys.

Finally he found the place where Hermione and Neal were arguing while a bemused Kel and Cleon were talking. Then, Cleon gave Kel a squeeze, and went off. Neville contemplated going over.

_I'm a Gryffindor_, he thought, _I can do this_.

"Um, hi Kel," he said.

"Hi Neville," she said with a smile. Her eyes flicked in the direction of Neal and Hermione. "How long do you think before they get together? You know Hermione better than me. I know Neal. This time it's different. He usually raves and rant with poetry."

Neville smiled a little. "I'd say you'll have to wait for a while. So far, everyone except for Ron, Neal, and Hermione know. Ron and Hermione had liked each other for ages, but I think Hermione has gotten over it. She hides her feelings well. As for Ron, he struggles. I can see him glancing at Hermione still."

Kel gave him a funny look. "You're very observant," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "What else do you know?"

Neville's face broke into a rare grin as he and Kel talked about the things they had noticed about their friends. Unknown to them, others around the room were sharing knowing smiles. Well, Ron not included. He was blind to many, many things.

Soon, they dispersed, and went to bed. Neville, Draco, and the Weasleys were on the same part of the castle as Kel and Seaver, so they went together. Neville lay on his bed in a room very near Kel's thinking about their conversation. He fell asleep thinking of Kel, until he heard a crash nearby. Grabbing his clothes and putting them on, he rushed to the door. The commotion was coming from Kel's room. He ran to see what was happening.

"Trollop, you killed my boy!" screeched a man resembling Lucius. Kel's sparrows and her dog Jump were attacking them. Muttering under his breath, Neville performed the Jelly-Legs jinx, causing him to fall over. Feeling brave, Neville said, "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing in the middle of the night?" Kel had opened the shutters. It was nearly dawn.

"Who are you?" demanded the man, glaring up at him.

"I am a friend of the lady squire, and you have no right to be here before the crack of dawn."

A woman was sobbing nearby and a man supporting her. They looked at the connecting door as Raoul and Buri stormed in a state of mostly undress. Neville did not want to think of that as he looked at the man who resembled Lucius. Kel was next to him, glaive in hand. The woman and other man were babbling to Raoul and Buri.

"Joren is dead. My nephew is dead," said the man supporting the woman brokenly. Kel nearly reeled back in shock but she caught herself. The man on the floor was demanding to know how Kel had managed to bewitch the Chamber again. Raoul quickly told him to shut up. After even more verbal sparring, the strangers left, but only after Neville had performed the counter-jinx.

"Gods, I need a drink," muttered Raoul.

"Shall I get one?" asked Kel hesitantly.

"Never mind," replied Buri, "There's some water in the study. Rest a bit."

With that, Buri and Raoul retreated to the bedroom through the study again, leaving Kel with Neville.

"Thanks," said Kel quietly.

Neville shrugged. "It was nothing. Any one of my friends would have done the same."

Kel rubbed her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to fall asleep. Practice courts?" she asked.

Neville smiled. "Practice courts."

* * *

**So? What did you think? I'm not sure where I'm taking this next so bear with me. I also have a Next Gen. fic called Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley that I need to update as well. Reviews would be welcome.**


End file.
